Un matin d'hiver
by Manie
Summary: Danny et Flack, un matin d'hiver, au beau milieu d'une patinoire... DF friendship, peutêtre un peu de DL pour la suite. Chap 4 en ligne !
1. La glace, ça peut faire mal

**Disclaimer : **CSI: NY ne m'appartient pas, les persos non plus, etc etc, enfin la routine quoi, cette histoire a été écrite dans un but non lucratif... que dire de plus... Pas de procès mdr.

**Genre :** Humour (et oui, impossible de prendre Flack et Danny au sérieux à moins de les mettre dans une situation terrible)

**Un matin d'hiver :**

"Il est là depuis longtemps ?"

"J'en sais rien, personne s'est risqué à aller voir !"

"Est-ce qu'au moins on est bien sûr qu'il est mort ?"

"Oh ça, pour être mort, il est mort."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"T'en connais beaucoup qui seraient assez couillons pour rester étalé au milieu d'une patinoire en plein air au milieu de l'hiver par –10° ?"

Flack perdit l'équilibre, dérapa et tomba les fesses les premières sur la glace de la patinoire.

"Ben maintenant, j'en connais un", se moqua Danny.

"Ahah, très drôle. Je te promet de me venger quand se sera ton tour de tomber."

"Alors tu vas pas pouvoir te venger avant longtemps", ricana Danny en montrant les mini-crampons qu'il avait pris soin d'attacher à ses chaussures.

"Dommage", lança Flack en se relevant péniblement. "T'en aurais pas une paire pour moi ?"

"Désolé mon pote. Mais tu sais, on vend ça à tous les coins de rue, à New York, avec les hivers auxquels on a droit. Depuis le temps que tu traînes ici tu devrais le savoir nan ?"

L'attention de Flack était rivée sur ses pieds et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu se que venait de lui dire Danny.

"Faut croire que nan", soupira celui-ci. "Bon, au travail."

Il se pencha sur le corps d'un homme blanc d'une trentaine d'années allongé sur le ventre. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt chics et la montre qu'il avait au poignet devait bien coûter quelques milliers de dollars. En fouillant ses poches, le CSI trouva son portable, des clés, un portefeuille, de la monnaie et sa carte d'identité : Ethan Robbins.

Le type avait les lèvres bleues et la peau dans les mêmes tons et aucune trace apparente ne montrait les causes du décès.

"Va falloir faire venir le légiste", lança Danny pour signifier à Flack de l'appeler.

Sur la glace, il y avait une marre de café gelé et le gobelet en carton qui l'avait contenu pendant quelques temps. Le gobelet était écrasé et on pouvait voir des traces de pas au café gelé s'éloigner du centre de la patinoire où était étendu le cadavre.

"On sait déjà qu'il est pas arrivé là tout seul…"

"Peut-être était-il en galante compagnie."

"Tu connais beaucoup de « galantes compagnies » qui chaussent du 43 ?"

"Ben… il était peut-être homo à tendance Drackqueen ?"

"Mais bien sûr… Et la marmotte elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'allu…"

"Tu regardes trop la télé…"

"Tu regardes trop de pornos. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, Flack."

"Y a pas assez de gigolos déguisés en femme à New York…"

Danny se redressa et donna une tape moqueuse dans le dos de Flack. SHBLAM.

"Aïe, fais gaf ! On a pas tous notre équipement d'alpinisme ! Je crois que je me suis déplacé des vertèbres. J'espère pour toi que l'assurance travail couvre les chutes ou je t'enverrai la facture du kiné."

"Ben voyons. C'est bon, j'ai terminé", lança-t-il après avoir pris des clichés de la scène de crime.

Après être enfin revenu sur la terre ferme (et après deux autres gamelles magistrales), Flack partit en direction d'un flic qui attendait là et lui posa plusieurs questions. Entre temps, le légiste arriva et après quelques grosses frayeurs, il réussit enfin à emporter le corps. Flack revint vers Danny et lui montra du doigt le clochard qui avait trouvé le cadavre et appelé la police. Le type n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand chose et n'avait évidemment rien vu du crime.

"Hey, Don, je te paye une glace ?"

"Plutôt mourir."

"Un bon coussin pour ton derrière endolori ?"

"Ca ira, maman, merci bien."

De retour au labo, une demi-heure plus tard, Danny croisa Lindsay, au détour d'un couloir.

"On m'a dit de travailler avec toi sur l'enquête."

"Gauche ou droite ?"

Lindsay jeta un regard suspicieux à Danny, qui avait caché ses mains derrière son dos.

"Hum… droite ?"

"Tu prends les traces de pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à gauche ?"

"Les traces de pas… C'était pour te donner l'impression que t'avais le choix."

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré, pris soin de le taper avec les quelques dossiers qu'elle tenait en main avant de se diriger vers le labo. _Que des machos, ces mecs_, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews si vous aimez et voulez une suite ;-)


	2. Café noir

**Disclaimer : **CSI ne m'appartient pas, ni aucuns des personnages.

**AN : **Cette partie a été écrite après une dure journée de ski mdr, faut m'excuser.

_Café noir :_

« Ce sont des chaussures de randonnées. »

« Et ? »

« Notre individu est un homme chaussant du 43 et qui aime la marche. »

« Splendide. Alors allons vite coller des affichettes avec écrit : _Cherchons homme qui chausse du 43 et qui aime la marche. _C'est sûr, on va le coincer, notre gaillard ! »

« Ce que tu peux être pessimiste, Messer ! Il y a très peu de gens à New York qui aiment marcher, pourquoi tout le monde prend des taxis, sinon ? »

« Et tu comptes aller demander à tous les gens s'ils aiment la marche, et leur passer les menottes au poignet en cas de réponse affirmative ? Les taxis, c'est souvent pour pouvoir siffler une fille au milieu de la rue en prétendant devoir aller quelque part, et un moyen rapide de s'échapper au cas où la fille s'énerverait. Je serai toi, je commence pas tous les gens qui viennent du Montana. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Les gens du Montana aiment marcher, pas vrai ? »

« Je déteste marcher. Et encore plus voir ce petit sourire moqueur sur ta figure. »

« Quel sourire ? »

« Celui-là ! Arrête d'être joyeux ! Sois un vrai New-Yorkais, fais la gueule comme tous les autres ! »

« T'as pas encore compris ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une sorte de… _fusion _entre Mac et moi. Tu vois, aujourd'hui c'est son tour de ruminer et de râler sur tout et tout le monde et le mien de sourire comme un crétin. »

« Comme un crétin… exactement les mots que je cherchais. Vraiment très fusionnel… » lança la petite brunette avec un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose comme : mais où je suis tombée ? Et c'est qui ce malade ?

« Alors, je te paye un café ? »

« Brûlant. Mais ne t'avise pas de te moquer encore de moi ou il risque de voler sur ton crâne avant que tu aies pu dire _Maman_. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai _Maman_ ? » répliqua Danny en fronçant les sourcils et en bombant légèrement le torse.

Lindsay décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier et demande :

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Danny consulta le dossier qu'il avait en main et lu à voix haute.

« Au croisement de la neuvième et de Parc ? »

« C'est toi qui conduit ! »

« Vous reconnaissez cet homme ? »

« Eh ! Vous savez, j'ai plus d'une centaine de clients tous les matins ! »

« Mais enfin, ça va pas vous tuer de jeter un œil sur la photo, monsieur ! »

Le propriétaire du petit stand « Tonny's coffees » jeta un vague regard à la photo que Danny brandissait sous ses yeux quand tout à coup, il eut l'air d'avoir reconnu le type.

« Alors ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Danny, s'impatientant.

« Oh ! Un type très bien, vous savez ? Il m'a donné quarante dollars pour un moka crème et un café noir très sucré. Un homme très charitable, m'est avis ! »

« Ouais ouais, je vois le tableau. Et ce monsieur était accompagné ? »

« Par un grand type très nerveux, pas loin de deux mètres, une vraie armoire à glace. »

« Vous pourriez me le décrire plus précisément ? »

« Non, sûrement pas, je sais seulement qu'il avait des cheveux noirs très courts et un pardessus noir… »

Danny ricana.

« Il était de dos ou quoi ? »

« Exact. Très perspicace pour un flic… »

_Et merde_, pensa-t-il.

« Bon… Ah oui, je pourrais avoir un café noir s'il vous plait ? »

Il se tourna légèrement pour croiser le regard accusateur de Lindsay.

« Très… noir. »

Le deuxième chapitre ne va pas tarder, je me sens inspirée ce soir. Un grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir !


	3. Un nom, une adresse

**Disclaimer :** CSI ne m'appartient pas.

**NA : **Danny est un playboy sexy, pas pu résister "

_Un nom, une adresse :_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des photos compromettante de toi dans un bar, hier… »

« Hey, c'est Hawkes qui m'y a entraîné, je voulais pas y aller ! » se justifia Danny en levant les mains.

« Je plaisantai, ce sont nos deux types aux gobelets de café. Alors comme ça, t'es allé dans un bar avec Hawkes, hier soir ? C'était comment ? »

Danny secoua sa chemise.

« Chauuuuuud ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Lindsay en passant les portes vitrées.

« Hum… De la heu… température qu'il doit faire dans le Montana, en été. Il paraît qu'il fait étouffant… »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » confirma Lindsay, quoique pas très convaincue, en décochant un regard suspicieux à Danny.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné Flack éclata de rire silencieusement tandis que Danny poussait un grand soupire de soulagement.

« Bon, heu… tu disais, Flack ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Les _photos_ ! »

« Ah ! Ca ! »

Il déposa une série de clichés en noirs et blancs de mauvaise qualité sur la table devant lui.

« J'ai un pote qui travaille à la circulation, il s'occupe de surveiller les rues grâce aux caméras de surveillance. En recollant avec l'heure du décès et du moment où ils ont acheté leur café, j'ai réussi à avoir leur portrait. »

« C'est pas très net, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour une reconstitution de son visage. Peut-être qu'on pourra donner un nom à ce type grâce à la magie de la reconnaissance faciale. »

Le jeune enquêteur s'approcha d'un ordinateur, scanna les quelques photos et lança le programme de reconstruction qui, quelques minutes plus tard, signala par un bip laconique qu'il avait finit son travail.

« Voyons voir ça… »

« Il a trouvé une concordance ? »

« Non, malheureusement, y a rien… »

« Alors, que fait-on ? »

« Et bien… on sait que notre victime est Ethan Robbins, qu'il est allé prendre un café avec un type dont nous ne savons presque rien. Il a été retrouvé au milieu d'une patinoire par –10° avec des traces de pas « au café » tout autour, des tas de trucs classiques dans les poches… »

« On n'a qu'à aller faire un tour à son appartement… »

« Entendu, allons-y. »

L'appartement était situé au troisième étage de ce qui ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à un immeuble résidentiel. Le portier leur ouvrit la porte gracieusement quand ils brandirent leurs plaques sous son nez. Lindsay passa la première les battants en verre, suivie de près par Flack et Danny, qui se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'ascenseur, au fond du hall d'entrée en marbre et or. Quelques fauteuils de velours bordeaux étaient disposés en carré dans un coin, près du bar où attendait un serveur en costume de service.

« Chicos, l'appart ! » siffla Flack en poussant la porte de l'appartement.

Le concierge leur avait cédé non sans demander un mandat la carte magnétique qui permettait d'entrer dans les appartements. L'inspecteur avait aussi pris soin de demander la liste de toutes les personnes ayant accès aux pass.

« C'est pas croyable le nombre de personnes qu'ils emploient, ici… » marmonna Danny après avoir jeté un regard rapide à la longue (très longue) feuille de papier.

« Ca en fait du monde à interroger… » marmonna Flack en écho. « Je vais commencer tout de suite, voyez ce que vous trouvez ici. »

Lindsay passa rapidement en revue toutes les pièces de l'immense appartement.

« Rien dans la salle de bain et la chambre a été nettoyé pas plus tard que ce matin. Quelque chose dans la cuisine ? » demanda-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

« La cuisine est vide, mais je crois que… »

« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte du bureau.

Danny était en train de feuilleter l'agenda de la victime.

« Il avait rendez-vous le jour de sa mort avec un certain… JH à 9 heures du matin. Je crois qu'on va devoir vérifier la liste de ses appels. »

« Ca va prendre des jours. C'est un homme d'affaire, je suppose qu'il doit passer un coup de fil toutes les cinq minutes environ. »

« Attends voir… Je crois que ça va être moins difficile que tu ne penses » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire comme lui seul savait les faire en sortant d'un des tiroirs du bureau un bottin de téléphone.

« N'importe qu'elle page peut-être la bonne » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Observe la technique ! » ricana-t-il tandis qu'elle croisait les bras et s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il posa le bottin bien à plat sur la table, pulvérisa du luminol sur la tranche des pages, s'empara de sa lampe torche sur laquelle était fixé un filtre orange et inspecta lentement les empreintes laissées par leur victime. Il ouvrit ensuite le bottin à un endroit bien précis, tourna une ou deux pages et…

« Bingo ! »

Lindsay s'approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule. Une série d'empreinte s'était dessinée le long de la tranche de la page et quelque part au milieu de la feuille de gauche.

« Il a commandé une pizza ? »

« Mais non, il n'a pas mis son doigt sur l'adresse, réfléchit un peu » ricana-t-il en montrant l'adresse juste au dessus. « Alors, Montana, impressionnée par mes talents ? »

« Alors ça c'est incroyable ! »

« Je te l'avais bien dit… »

« Non, je veux dire… regarde, il cherchait l'adresse d'un tueur à gage ! »

« Qu… ! »

Il fronça les sourcils en lisant l'annonce :

**Jin Hotkins**

**Tueur à gages 24H/24**

**55514522**


	4. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

Disclaimer : CSINY ne m'appartient pas et je fais cela a but non lucratif, etc etc.

Pairing : Danny, Lindsay et Flack

NA : ah le dimanche après-midi…

_Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière :_

« Nan, tu déconnes ? Un chasseur de prime dans le bottin ? »

Flack jeta un regard étonné à Danny. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais c'est complètement stupide, n'importe quel flic peut le coincer… »

« Non, en fait, c'est pas aussi simple que ça. Les tueurs à gage de ce genre, qui se font de la pub, prennent un faux nom et un numéro de téléphone impossible à tracer » expliqua le jeune enquêteur.

« Evidement, s'aurait été trop facile. Comment on peut faire, dans ce cas ?»

« A moins que tu n'aies besoin de tuer quelqu'un, je crois qu'on va devoir jouer la comédie et lui avoir un rencard… Toi qui voulait un rendez-vous galant …»

« Ma vengeance sera terrible… »

« C'est ça. On se voit au déjeuner ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit en direction du labo où Lindsay travaillait sur les affaires personnelles de la victime.

« Alors, Montana, du nouveau ? »

« On peut dire ça, cowboy » déclara-t-elle sans même relever les yeux de son microscope, comme s'il était soudain devenu la chose la plus importante au monde. Danny remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues rose vif.

« Allez, raconte ! » la pressa-t-il, un sourire moqueur collé au coin des lèvres.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans son porte-feuille » dit-elle en montrant un sachet au dessus d'une pile d'autres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La carte de visite de notre cher ami… »

Danny lut la petite carte plastifiée en caractères imprimés :

**Heather Cochran**

**Détective privé : enquêtes en tout genre**

**55532692**

« C'est pas sa carte, y est écrit Heather Cochran… »

« Je sais, mais en recoupant dans les fichiers de la police avec des affaires plus anciennes, j'ai trouvé ceci »

En disant cela, elle lui tendit une feuille de papier où la photo de la victime apparaissait, face et profil, et à côté, une description complète d'un certain _Heather Cochran_ .

« Alors ça, ça devient vraiment étrange ! »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Flack en poussant la porte vitrée.

« Notre victime est un détective privé… et notre suspect numéro un, un tueur à gages… »

« C'est une de tes plaisanteries minables ? »

« Crois-moi, si je plaisantais, tu serais déjà plié de rire. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu n'es pas assez drôle pour ça. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un détective est allé foutre avec un tueur à gages ? C'est complètement insensé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« En attendant, j'ai réussi a avoir un rendez-vous avec ce type, là, Jin Hotkins, notre présumé assassin. »

« Tu vas l'inviter dans le resto le plus chic de la ville ? »

Cette fois-ci, il n'échappa pas au coup de Flack, ce qui eut l'air de beaucoup amuser Lindsay.

« Il doit me rencontrer aux docks, à la tombée du jour. Et au lieu de dire des idioties, va te préparer, il faut absolument le coincer.»

Désolé du temps entre les chapitres, mais malheureusement, la reprise des cours m'a donné beaucoup de boulot cette semaine… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !


End file.
